tu heres mi vida
by montric
Summary: el la a perdido por un maldito tratado de paz y ara todo para recuperarla pero el no seave lo que le susede y de lo que se entera ella estando en konoha el podra recuperar su amor podra anular su matrimonio con la persona que iso su vida un infierno espero que les guste denle una oportunidad este fic tendra lemon


No podía creer lo que pasaba pues ella era la persona que él dijo que amaba pero de repente se caso sin importarle sus sentimientos como diablos era caspas de hacerle eso él le decía que era su vida pero como todos los hombres era mentira lo que decían ella la que un día fue tratada como reina por el sufriendo ahora pues era terrible a sus escasos 16 años ya sabía cómo era la decepción por el alguien mayor que ella por 2 años si así es el tenia 18 años él era el líder de la aldea de suna el kazekage Sabaku No Gaara su ex sensei como podía seguir viviendo en esa aldea no podía así que avía decidido irse pero como siempre alguien descubrió sus planes madamas y nada menos que el hermano mayor de el de esa persona

-estás loca o que matsuri no puedes hacer eso- decía Sabaku No Kanguro

-no pero ya no lo puedo soportar tu sabes todo lo que pasa entre nosotros no puedo seguir como si nada mientras lo veo con ella- contesto la peli castaña que respondía al nombre de Matsuri

-eres fuerte puedes asarlo siempre has podido pasar las pruebas que te pone la vida porque ahora no- pregunto el castaño

-por qué no puedo y listo de acuerdo soy débil él era todo lo que medaba fuerzas ahora no tengo nada por favor compréndeme kankuro-san - dijo la peli castaña con los ojos llorosos

-de acuerdo pero tienes que estar al contacto con migo y le tienes que decir a temari sobre esto- se dio por vencido pues savia que matsuri era muy cabezota

-no luego temari-san se reusara y hará todo lo que le sea posible para no dejarme ir hasta me encadenaría y me metiera a un calabozo- decía la pequeña castaña

-lo siento matsuri pero le tendrás que decir- se cruzo de brazos y no dijo nada mas ella lo conocía y sabia que no cambiaria de opinión

- de acuerdo le diré- contesto resignada la castaña

El castaño abrió la puerta y como buen caballero dejo pasar primero a la pequeña castaña ella accedió el cerro la puerta de su oficina y se dirigieron a la de temari al llegar llamo a la puerta

-adelante- dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas al ver quien era se sorprendió pues era matsuri y su hermano kankuro- que es lo que sucede- pregunto pues era raro verlos a ellos dos juntos

-temari matsuri quiere decirte algo- informo kankuro

-que pasa matsuri- pregunto la rubia

-temari-san me iré de la aldea- dijo así como si nada

-pero P..Porque- dijo sin comprender

-por que ya no quiero estar más en la aldea de estar junto a él esto me está asiendo daño- dijo sin más preámbulos

-no matsuri no puedes hacerlo no lo agás por favor no- contesto la rubia

-lo siento temari-san pero mi decisión ya está tomada usted como mujer debe de entenderme pues usted no se sentiría mal si la persona que ama está casado y asiendo su vida con alguien más que la persona que le juro amor y estar a su lado toda la vida este con alguien más yo ya no lo soporto hace mes y medio se casaron y mi vida ha sido un infierno- pauso por un momento pues las lagrimas intentaban salir - no se preocupe estaré bien y estaré en contacto con ustedes pero por favor no interfieran selo pido- dijo ella con la mirada agachada después de lo que le dijo tenía que entenderla

-de cuerdo no interferiremos- dijo temari kankuro le miro raro pues avía pensado que ella la convencería de quedarse ella lo vio e izo algo con la mirada que le decía "ella sufre y mucho tenemos que apoyarla" el solo asintió -cuando te vas- pregunto la rubia

-mañana mismo en la noche- contesto

-por que mañana en la noche- pregunto kankuro

-por que mañana será el ultimo día que vea a gaara no le diré nada solo desapareceré de su vida- contesto

Ellos no estaban de acuerdo pero no podían hacer nada así que se resignaron ella se despido fue a su casa e izo sus maletas acomodo todo ya estaba listo para el día siguiente que partiera

Era la mañana de el día que partiría como todos los días fue a la oficina de el kage de su amado kage arreglo papeles informes pergaminos etc. escucho la puerta ya sabía quién era pero volteo como de costumbre era él la persona que mas amaba avía llegado a trabajar le dijo de todo lo que tenía que hacer y se retiro estaba afuera en su puesto de trabajo muy concentrada pero llego alguien a interrumpirla

-esta mi esposo en su oficina - pregunto la esposa de el kage era rubia de ojos grises era muy bella enamoraría a cualquiera

-si señora su esposo está en su oficina- decía matsuri con mucho respeto que asía que sonara su voz ella solo asintió y se fue a la oficina de el kage ella era la esposa de el kage de **SU** amado kage áyame ella era la hija de un gran señor feudal de ahí y la única condición que avía dado para que hubiera paz era que el kage se casara con su hija así fue como pasaron las cosas ella se le quedo viendo ojos azules cabello rubio lindo cuerpo cualquier hombre la quisiera a su lado sacudió su cabeza y siguió trabajando llego la hora de la comida donde le daban 1 hora para salir de la oficina y comer fue a comer regreso izo lo de siempre el tiempo paso volando y ya era de noche ya se iba a marchar cuando él le hablo

-matsuri ben a mi oficina- dijo con vos seria más de lo normal ella asintió y fue a su oficina

-que sucede gaara-sama- pregunto confundida

-que no pensabas avisarme- evadió su pregunta para a ser una pregunta el

-no sé de qué me está ablando gaara-sama - contesto aun que ya sabia por donde iba la cosa

-estás segura le contesto el - ella asintió él se lo empezó a acercársele - a mi no me mientas matsuri kankuro y temari me dijeron todo- le aviso ella se quedo estupefacta y el la agarro de el brazo la jalo hasta que sus cuerpos estaban súper pegados - crees que te podías ir así sin que yo intentara detenerte- le dijo y se acerco para besarla lo izo era un beso lleno de amor y ternura ella todavía estaba en shock pero reacciono cuando sintió que iba a volver a caer lo aventó

-que diablos te pasa no vuelvas a besarme - le dijo

-por que- pregunto el

-por que me estas preguntando por que solo con el simple hecho de que estas casado y que yo no quiero ser solo tu amante ya me arte de que estés jugando con mis sentimientos que no ves que sufro por que te amo pero a ti no te importa nunca te ha importado ya basta con tus jueguitos estúpidos yo ya no te seguiré el juego sabes por qué -se detuvo y vio a él solo negar con la cabeza - por que ya no soy esa niña estúpida que te amaba que daría todo por ti esa niña estúpida murió- dijo muy furiosa

-matsuri por favor piénsalo bien no me dejes no podre vivir sin ti- le dijo el

-no me vengas con estupideces tu te casaste sin importarte mis sentimientos sin importarte que me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma solo te importas tu mismo—le dijo mientras se alejaba de el

- no matsuri te amo eres toda mi vida si tú te vas no se qué aria- le dijo él mientras daba un paso asía ella

-si me amaras tanto no te hubieras casado- le recrimino ella

-lo hice por la aldea sabes que si no lo asía iban a atacar la aldea y hubieran muchos muertos y heridos no permitiría que le hisieran daño a mi aldea- le dijo

-hubieras llegado a un acuerdo de paz sin que te hubieras casado solo por el amor que dices que me tienes pero me di cuenta que no era así eres de lo peor te odio-le contesto él supo que ella estaba mal y que necesitaba tiempo así que pensó en algo para que ella estuviera segura

-de acuerdo pero por favor déjame ayudarte- le dijo el ella no muy convencida contesto

-de acurdo- su vista estaba puesta en el suelo

-le mandare una carta a la hokage para que te reciba por un tiempo indefinido- le dijo mientras escribía una carta

-gracias- dijo con voz fría

-no me tienes que agradecer matsuri le diré que llegaras mañana por la noche - le aviso

-de acuerdo- dijo ella

-cuando vas a partir- le pregunto

-hoy mismo kasekage- le dijo ella el solo sintió un gran dolor en su pecho pues ella nunca lo avía llamado así

-de acuerdo iré a enviar la carta- dijo el peli-rojo

-claro kasakage yo me marcho iré por mis cosas y me voy- dijo ella mirando para a un lado –asta nunca- esto último lo susurro un inaudible susurro pera el

-de acuerdo matsuri- le dijo se iba a marchar ya pero se detuvo jalo a matsuri y antes de que ella dijera algo el estampo sus labios con los de ella apasionada mente puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella no pudo más y se dejo llevar sus dedos se enredaron en ese suave y liso cabello rojizo de el, el empezó a llevarla asía el sofá que ay en su oficina y la recostó ella estaba debajo de el retiro sus manos de su cintura para ir a su cabello liso suave y hermoso y fue bajando asía sus mejillas siguió bajando a su cuello y hasta que se topo con su blusa él quería arrebatársela y a ser le el amor como tantas beses lo izo en su casa en su habitación ella sintió eso su mano y se dijo mental mente que tenía que alejarlo sino no sería capaz de irse así que lo izo lo alejo y le dio una bofetada

-te dije que no me volvieras a besar- dijo ella con la cabeza baja e intentando no ponerse a llorar

-perdón yo Nn…no sé lo que paso- le contesto el

-como sea envía esa carta yo me marcho ya- ella dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta paso al lado de él pero no levanto la vista para verlo siguió su camina a su casa encontró sus maletas donde las avía dejado y se acerco vio una foto de ella y gaara la agarro y la metió en su mochila agarro su bolso donde llevaba sus armas ninjas y se marcho de su casa llego a la puerta de suna y vio parados a los 3 hermanos Sabaku No que la estaban esperando se acerco ellos se despidieron de ella y ella de ellos se marcho el solo veía como la persona que amaba se iba por el desierto y a cada paso que daba se asía más pequeña hasta que desapareció el se sintió mal y de un momento a otro empezó a llorar sus hermanos lo comprendieron pues era la persona a la que amaba con su propia vida que se estaba marchando sus hermanos lo abrazaron pues sabían que era doloroso para el así estuvieron por un rato hasta que le dijo que tenía que regresar a su casa con ella la persona que le avía quitado la felicidad su esposa áyame al llegar a su casa ella lo estaba esperando

-amor dónde estabas- le pregunto ella

-no te importa- le contesto ella tenía toda la culpa él lo savia por que aun que se portara como si fuera alguien bueno era mentira era una máscara el se avía dado cuenta el día de su boda

-a mi no me hablas así estúpido a mi me respetas soy tu esposa- le contesto ella

-yo te hablo como se me venga en gana- le contesto el –me largo a mi cuarto- se fue de ahí

-ben aquí estúpido no te he dicho que ya te podías ir-le grito esto era de diario ella era caprichosa odiosa como la odiaba solo por su estúpido capricho de casarse con él su padre izo ese tratado de paz por su culpa el amor de su vida se avía marchado llego a su habitación se aventó a su cama estuvo pensando en ella en SU matsuri se quedo dormido recordando todo lo que avía echo él y ella en esa misma habitación

Ya avían pasado algunas horas eran más o menos las 2 am el estaba durmiendo en su cama placida mente cuando alguien entro a su habitación una sombra se veía acercarse a él se le subió enzima y lo empezó a besar y a desabrochar su camisa y deshacerse de el pantalón un poco frenética el empezó a sentir i abrió los ojos y la vio a la persona que mas odiaba arriba de el

-que diablos ases- pregunto él mientras se la quitaba de enzima

-que crees genio quiero tener sexo con tigo- le contesto como si nada

-no estás loca yo no tendré nada de sexo contigo- le contesto la izo a un lado i se levanto de su cama

-eres idiota o que una chica llega a ti diciéndote que quiere tener sexo contigo y la rechazas y mas siendo ella una belleza- le dijo volviéndose a tirar enzima de el

-te dije que no muy bien sabes que no te amo y no quiero tener nada con tigo-fue su fría respuesta en la miraba con odio

-escucha bien tu y yo tendremos sexo y luego quedare embarazada y seremos una linda familia entiendes- le dijo

Estás loca mejor lárgate de mi habitación ahora- le contesto

No ya te dije lo que aremos- le dijo

El no lo soporto y la cargo la dejo afuera de su habitación y la cerro con seguro regreso a su cama a dormir ni pensar que tenía un sueño que era el más hermoso y despierta viéndola a ella su sueño era con matsuri cuando él y ella tuvieron su primera vez el lo recordó con nostalgia

~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo

En otro lugar fuera de la aldea de suna una castaña iba caminando por el desierto se sentía mal pues dejo su aldea por cobarde pues la persona que amaba se avía casado con alguien más a ella le dolía saber eso pero no tenia opción ahora se dirigía a konoha pues ahí le dijo el que fuera y ella sabía que tenía un lugar ahí Naruto un chico imperactivo que avía conocido ase años le dijo que fuera a visitarlo que esa era su casa él y ella se isieron mejores amigos como hermanos ella estaba metida en su mundo pero algo la izo regresar pues se dio cuenta que se aproximaba una gran tormenta de arena así que tenía que buscar una cueva en donde esconderse y pasar la noche no muy lejos de ahí encontró una donde izo una fogata después de comer algo se quedo profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente se levanto era alrededor de las 6 o 7am ella acomodo todo y partió ya iba a llegar de donde se dividía suna con konoja le faltaba poco pero se sintió algo mareada paro por unos segundos y siguió con su camino llego al bosque y debajo de un árbol se puso a descansar se sentía rara no sabía por qué así que pensó que era por que tenia hambre empezó a buscar algo en el bosque que sirviera de comida y lo encontró era un árbol de manzanas al verlo se le ilumino su carita no lo podía creer fue asía el arranco unas cuantas y se las empezó a comer mientras seguía su camino iba feliz comiendo sus manzanas cuando escucho ruido alguien iba a su dirección así que se detuvo y se escondió empezó a ver cuántos eran con el flujo de chakra aren alrededor d se puso en forma de defensa aventó un kunai rayos fallo como pudo fallar

-quien es salga- dijo alguien esa voz le era muy familiar sí que se asomo y cuál fue su sorpresa era madamas y nada menos que

-Naruto- dijo impresionada

-matsuri ay qué bueno que te encontramos- le dijo ella se quedo confundida por lo que acababa de decir naruto y vio que su sensei kakashi su compañera sakura y su compañero sai se acercaban

-por que dices eso naruto- pregunto muy confundida

-Es que al rededor de las 2:30 o 3am nos llego una carta de suna avisando que en la noche hubo una tormenta de arena muy grande que tenia a la aldea en código rojo y tú estabas pasando por ahí- contesto kakashi

Ella recordó la tormenta pero no se acordó cuando se volvió tan peligrosa seguro cuando se quedo dormida pero ella lo recordaría pues tenía el sueño ligero seguro se quedo profundamente dormida por que estaba cansada

-nos mandaron a ver si te encontrábamos y ver que estuvieras bien - decía sakura

-Aaa si me encuentro bien no se preocupen- les decía la pequeña castaña naruto se acerco y la abrazo

-y a que se debe que te vas a quedar en konoha por algún tiempo matsuri- decía naruto

-por algunas cosas sin importancia naruto- contesto la peli castaña

-Bueno ay que marcharnos ya a la aldea- decía sakura

Todos asintieron y empezaron a brincar de árbol en árbol el viaje duraba algunas horas todos iban a buen paso kakashi iba asta adelante seguido de naruto y sakura luego matsuri y al último iba sai iban a una buena velocidad ya avía pasado alrededor de 2 horas matsuri se empezó a sentir mal se mareo y resbalo del árbol

-cuidado-grito sai el al ver esto se aventó para atraparla y así fue el cayo con ella en brazos ella se avía desmayado los demás pararon al escuchar el grito de sai pararon en seco sakura se acerco haber como estaba ella

-acuéstala en el suelo sai- dijo sakura el asintió y la recostó ella la examino y supo lo que tenia de inmediato pero no podía decirles a ellos primero por que naruto era muy comunicativo sin darse cuenta kakashi no diría nada eso era seguro y sai sai solo seria sai asesa no decir nada y sonreír falsamente

-sakura-chan que tiene matsuri- pregunto ella no sabía que contestar así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-insolación eso es todo alguien de ustedes cárguela otro ira a avisarle a lady tsunade a su oficina para que la cheque mientras que los demás la llevamos a el hospital de acuerdo- contesto como si nada ellos asintieron kakashi cargo a matsuri mientras que naruto se adelantaba para cuando llegara así paso un tiempo y llegaron naruto fue directo a la oficina de lady tsunade el le dijo lo que avía pasado mando una carta para gaara diciéndole que ella se avía desmayado pero que estaría bien

Los demás fueron a el hospital sakura dijo que necesitaba una habitación pues ella seria quien la revisara y lady tsunade así paso un rato mientras que sakura asía unas pruebas y veía a matsuri todavía desmayada lady tsunade llego y sakura le dijo lo que avía averiguado y que avía mandado a que le hisieran unas pruebas para ver si tenia razón paso un rato y llegaron las pruebas de los exámenes ya no aba ninguna duda de lo que tenia matsuri

Ya avía pasado alrededor de 15 minutos y matsuri despertó vio a lady tsunade y a sakura

-Q..que me paso- pregunto tocándose la cabeza

-matsuri te are unas preguntas y quiero que me digas la verdad de acuerdo- le pregunto lady tsunade matsuri solo asintió

~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~ooo~~~~

En la aldea de suna un peli-rojo estaba acostado en su cama era de noche pues hace uno minutos una loca se metió a su cuarto para tener sexo y por culpa de esa loca perdió a la persona que amaba se sintió cansado empezó a serrar los ojos pero alguien llamo a su habitación el pensó que era esa loca volvieron a llamar seguido de una voz

-gaara abre tengo algo urgente que decirte- decía su hermana y por su tono de voz sabía que no mentía abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de su hermana cristalizados algo iba mal

-Que sucede temari- pregunto preocupado

-ay alerta roja de tormenta de arena- le contesto ella

-no puede ser matsuri- dijo en tono preocupado su hermana solo asintió el se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de su casa para ir a su oficina ay estaba kankuro

-temari ya te puso al tanto pregunto su hermano el solo asintió

-la tormenta de arena que se a venido es muy grande podría estar en peligro- dijo el castaño

-Iré a buscarla- dijo gaara

-no te puede pasar algo- dijo su hermana

-no me importa la persona a la que amo esta haya afuera con esta tormenta de arena está en peligro- dijo el peli-rojo

-es mejor mandar una carta a lady tsunade para que mande a que la busquen si ella no yega nosotros saldremos a buscarla de acuerdo gaara confía en mí-dijo el marionetista

-De acuerdo- dijo el peli-rojo escribió la carta y la mando en toda la noche no pudo dormir pues solo estaba pensando si ella estaría bien así paso el tiempo hasta que le llego el trabajo lo asía pero no tenerla ay era horrible pues ella era su luz pero ya no estaría y de colmo ella estaba desaparecida por la tormenta de arena el estaba muy mal todavía no llegaba noticias de ella sus hermanos llegaron y lo ayudaron en su trabajo pues ellos sabían que su hermano amaba a matsuri y que por el dichoso tratado de paz él se tuvo que casar con esa tonta de áyame el no la amaba pero era una obligación que el tenia paso el rato y temari estaba en el lugar donde llegaban los mensajes y vio un águila acercarse a ella vio que venía de konoha y lo agarro rápido y fue con su hermano

-gaara llego noticias- dijo temari gaara solo se levanto le quito el papel de las manos y lo leyó

-que dice-preguntaron al unisonó kankuro y temari

-que matsuri se avía desmayado por insolación pero que estaría bien que lady tsunade personalmente la atendería que ella me dará noticias pronto- contesto

-gaara te are una pregunta se – le dijo la peli rubia a su hermano menor el solo asintió- que le mandaste a decir a lady tsunade en la carta en la primera que le enviaste- le pregunto

-que si me aria el favor de darle acilo a matsuri en tiempo indefinido también le dije lo que hubo entre nosotros que la amaba a matsuri que era mi vida y que yo arreglaría mis asuntos e iría por ella que la cuidara como su propia vida y le agradecí-contesto el peli-rojo

-bueno eso está bien- dijo su hermana

-Gaara duerme un poco nosotros nos aremos cargo de esta- dijo temari

-no se preocupen yo puedo- dijo el pelirrojo

-no duerme no lo hisiste en toda la noche descansa- le dijo el marionetista

-de acuerdo pero si ay un problema me levantan- dijo el pelirrojo

Ellos asintieron estuvieron asiendo el trabajo de su hermano y se acordaron cuando él les dijo que se sentía raro cuando estaba cercas de matsuri que si estaba enfermo ellos se rieron y le dijeron

-cuando estas cerca de ella te sientes raro como que algo en tu pecho se infla cosquillas en el estomago su sonrisa es la más hermosa de el mundo no puedes parar de verla entre otras cosas- el solo asintió entre los dos hermanos le dijeron casi gritando

-estas enamorado de ella-

Se acordaron de todo lo que les decía hasta que un día fueron de misión a otro lado y al volver los encontraron en el cuarto de el acostados durmiendo y desnudos solo una cosa significaba avían tenido sexo

Recordaron lo feliz que era y ahora era infeliz no sonreía ni nada por culpa de áyame que era una niña caprichosa y su hermano era su capricho

Beni este es un nuevo fic que estoy empezando espero que sea de su agrado

Saludos desde México

Dejen Reviews porfa

Bic

Montric

Sayo


End file.
